Prince Dan!
by lovetowrite390
Summary: UPDATED! Prince Dan of Fairytale Land's story! His mother, Queen Joanna, wants him to get married so badly that she plans a princess hunt for him! Comedy, Romance, Adventure, Action!
1. Chapter 1

_**My first ever Fairytale...lol...Please Read and Review and Enjoy! **_

_**All the characters are MINE! Please dont take them without asking! Any relation to living persons is completely coincedental and was not planned! **_

_**Summary: Prince Dan lives in a castle in Fairytale Land. His mother, queen Joanna, is a bit stuck up and a total snob. He has a pet sugar glider named Georgi who gets him into a lot of trouble. As Dan turns 20, his mother arranges for him to marry a young woman named Paula. But Paula is ever so boring and Dan can't stand her. However, his cousin Bert has eyes for her. As Bert tries to persue Paula, Dan eventually gets caught up in finding the woman of his dreams, the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with and finally get his "happily ever after" with. How will he find her? And will his mother have anything to do with it? Read to find out!**_

_**ACTION/ADVENTURE/ROMANCE**_

**Chapter One**

"Mother, I don't want to get married!" Dan complained to his mother Joanna. She came down from her throne and stared at him quizzically as he ate.

"Why not? Paula is sweet." Joanna pestered him.

"But she is boring. She is more boring than the princess of that other BORING country!" Dan daintily shoved a scoop of food into his mouth and ate it. He then smiled across the table at his mother. "You know what I would really love?" He asked his mother sarcastically.

"I already know." She got up and left the table.

"Bert likes Paula!" He shouted after her.

"But Bert is not inheriting all of Fairytale Land!" Joanna replied.

"No, but he does get Oz because of his mother. That is a kingdom!"

Joanna looked at him sadly. "You are my only child, I had such high hopes for you!"

"Don't worry! One day I will get married, and I will _love _her...There will be no question about that!" Dan reassured her.

"Just give Paula a chance. And if you hate her that much and if she really gets on well with Bert, well fine then!"

Dan smiled, knowing that at least one relationship would work out!

"Let's have a ball!" He decided. "Invite everyone!"

Joanna only nodded and sat down once again, pondering what to do about her very strange son.

XXX

Dan headed to the archery range later that day with his friend Bill. "Why is it that all we are expected to do is wage war and get married?" He asked Bill.

"Well, you are also expected to live "happily ever after" at some point." Bill pointed out to him, as he pulled back his bow and arrow and almost got a bulls eye.

"Well, my mother will see to it that I become BORING and have no "happily ever after"!" Dan announced, hitting the bulls eye.

"Only if you let her my friend, only if you let her!" Bill told him.

Dan eyed him and then nodded in agreement. _Don't let her! _ He thought.

The night of the ball came quickly, and every eligable lady in the land was there, Joanna had seen to that! Dan danced with every one of them, finding most of them boring. The princess of the "Land of Sand" however, had a great story to tell him. Her name was Jasmin, and we all know her story as "Aladdin". Everyone listened as she told them of the flying carpets in the Middle East. But her eyes looked so sad when she spoke of how Aladdin was a commoner and they could never marry. And Dan felt so sad too, he wanted her to have her "happily ever after".

His mother knew then that until Dan got some sort of adventure, he would never be completely happy, he would never marry! What if she planned everything? What if she planned for him to find the woman of his dreams and finally get his happily ever after?

XXX

The queen auditioned dozens of young ladies from her ladies in waiting to simply sit in a tower until her son could "rescue" them. Finding the dragon wasn't hard at all, but finding the right romantic intrest, that was hard! And Dan, Dan was away with Bert planning some sort of trip that only the boys went on every year.

"Next!" She frowned at the skinny, blonde, pail, plain girl that was leaving. The next girl to come in was ever so...breath-taking! She had reddish-brown hair, greenish blue eyes, and in the queen's eyes, she was perfect for her son! "What is your name?" Joanna asked her.

"Sarah your majesty." The girl curtsied and smiled with confidence at the queen.

"Sarah, its so good to meet you." The queen smiled back at her. "I think your perfect for the job." She ordered her servant to send all the others home, and then she rang for some tea from the cook.

"So, do you know what you just got yourself into?" The queen asked her.

"At this point, I dont care!" Sarah replied. "I am tired of not being married. I am twenty and the only one of my friends who isn't married!" She put a load of jam on her scone as she complained, then realized what she had done in front of the queen. "Sorry your majesty." She looked down almost sadly and then took a bite of her scone.

"Its okay dear. I wish my son was this way about marriage." Joanna looked almost sad as she spoke about Dan.

"Men are totally different than we are. They want different things." Sarah told her.

"Well, I think my son just wants some sort of adventure, and I think sticking you in a tower and having him come and rescue you, now that is the kind of adventure he needs. And then he will be smitten."

Sarah smiled. "I have always liked him." She sipped her tea, then spoke again. "And I think we will be a good match."

The queen nodded and smiled. "Well, I agree!" She put milk and sugar in her tea and drank it. "And soon enough, he will be there to rescue you!"

XXX

"What if you got some sort of adventure?" Bill asked Dan, as they headed to the tavern. "I mean, what if you could rescue someone from a dragon or something and what if she loved you?"

"Well, then I guess I would be happy." Dan replied. "Its finally the "happily ever after" that I have always wanted."

Bill nodded happily. "I think you will be going on some sort of quest soon Dan, I can feel it in my bones!"

"Well, I hope so." They entered the tavern, dressed normally, only to find a group of men gossipping in the corner. They decided to sit close to them to hear better.

"I heard that there is a woman who is more beautiful than any other in all the land up in a tower nearby." One whispered. "Any who rescue her she will automatically fall in love with."

"Is she guarded by a dragon?" One asked.

"Yep." Another replied.

"Its impossible then." They continued talking.

Finally, Dan turned around and asked them where this place was. One man drew him a map on a paper and Dan gladly took it. His adventure was beginning...Or was it?

XXXX

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Preparing For A "Quest"**

"It's scary in here!" Sarah complained to Joanna, as they made their way up the stairs of the tower.

"Well, the room you will be staying in isn't as bad as these stairs, I assure you!" Joanna replied.

Sarah only continued to follow her in silence. The room that she was going to be staying in, the one at the very top, it was quite nice. But there was just one thing; the ladies hadn't investigated all the rooms of the tower.

XXX

The dragon arrived at the tower right on time! He had made himself some potion so that he wouldn't die in any battles soon. He had also spiced up his breath so that he could breath a lot of fire soon.

He had gotten so used to flying the children of Neverland around that he hadn't used his fire breathing in a very long time!

Joanna saw him from way up in the tower. "Welcome! Thank you for coming!" She shouted to him.

"Your very welcome lady! Should I just guard the intrance then?" He asked.

"Yes please, just the intrance!" Joanna replied.

"Alright then!" He smiled and just guarded the intrance, just like she had asked him to do.

XXX

"Well, make yourself at home!" Joanna ordered Sarah.

"Food will be served every day by the cook, she is downstairs." She added.

Sarah nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Thank you as well!" Joanna made her way down the stairs and Sarah sat on the bed. What had she gotten herself into?

XXX

Joanna met up with the bandits she had hired to scare Bill and Dan. "Men!" She shouted.

"Yes your highness!" They jumped to attention and stared at her with fear in their eyes.

"Men! Have you been doing all that I asked you to do?" She asked.

"Yes mam." One replied. "We set him up at the tavern and we set his little pet free."

"Good, very good." She smiled at the thought of her plan working out completely, and became excited at the thought of her son actually marrying Sarah, a girl she approved of! _Soon enough_. She thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Bert and Paula were planning what was going to be the most boring wedding ceremony ever!

"I say dear, should the tablecloth be pink or red?" Paula asked Bert.

"I dont care!" Bert replied. "You choose my darling! What kind of music do you want to have?"

It was like that all day there! Constant planning!

XXX

Grigori perched himself on Dan's shoulder and told Dan of all that had been going on. How there had been talk at the castle of a maiden that needed rescuing high up in a tower, and how he hoped that Dan would be the one to save her!

Dan had started off on his mission, to find this tower and rescue the girl. Meanwhile, his mother was busy hiring everyone she could to trick her son into going to the right tower, the tower that housed Sarah!

She was having a problem, there were two towers. She hadn't ever been in the other one, but she hoped that her son would stay on the path that she had planned and find Sarah and that they would marry!

XXX

OHHHH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is chapter three!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Two Towers...(haha)**

Dan and Bill followed the map that they had been given at the tavern carefully. "These woods here," Dan pointed out. "I think they lead us right to the tower, at least they should."

Bill nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and that outcropping, what do you think that is?" He pointed out.

"Only one way to find out!" Dan replied. They smiled at each other and entered the woods. The men that Queen Joanna had hired to make sure that they stayed on the right trail were still there, ready to attack them.

"Pretty palace princes..." One of them mocked Dan and Bill and held a knife in the air.

The others slowly emerged and circled them trying to scare them but not succeeding.

"We are just looking for the tower, we will be out of here soon." Bill reasoned with them.

"Tower...hmmmm...The tower is right there." One pointed to the tower.

"Yes, now leave our forest!" The leader demanded. "Before we kill you." He crossed his arms and waited for them to leave.

"That was odd." Bill remarked when they were finally out of the woods.

"I know." Dan replied. "I thought we were dead men."

"Well, thank God we are alive."

Dan nodded and they headed toward the tower. But as they approached it, an old woman came from out of nowhere. She gave a weak smile and then pointed to Dan. "You, you must go to the other tower. There are two towers, two fates in the towers."

"Who are you?" Dan asked her.

She smiled all knowingly and disappeared just as she had come.

"What do you think it means?" Bill asked him.

"I think it means you get to take on this tower and I get the one down the hill someplace."

"But you dont even know where you are going." Bill commented.

"No, but I know that the woman we just saw will make sure that I get there safely. Good luck on getting the princess from the tower." The two men parted ways and Bill headed off to _his _tower.

XXXXXXX

BILL'S STORY...

Bill continued on the path, wondering why in the world there were two towers so near each other. Weren't they supossed to be spread out? Anyways, he should be greatful that he at least was getting the chance to 'rescue' a princess from a tower of some sort.

As he approached the tower, he was suddenly very glad that he had brought along his sword. The dragon that guarded the tower was very huge and looked ferocious. He breathed fire that almost scorched Bill, but missed him by a hair.

The dragon pretended to die as Bill "killed him" so to speak. But the potion had made the dragon invinsible. So he disappeared and the entry way was suddenly open. But not completely. The door was locked.

"Hello!" Bill shouted up to the top of it.

"Hello?" Sarah shouted down to him. "Ah, you defeated the dragon. Here, let me get you the rope ladder." She threw down the rope ladder and Bill climbed up all the way to the top.

Sarah helped him into the tower and he landed on top of her, but not too hard, thankfully. He laughed. "If you have a ladder, why dont you just climb down yourself?" He asked.

Sarah thought quickly. "Well, I am afraid of high places, in fact, I dont look out my window very often. My cousin, Rupunzel, she fell from one of these high windows at one point and..."

Bill just stood there smiling at Sarah as she made excuses and made up stories. "What is it?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Bill replied. "So, now we get married, right?" He asked her.

"I suppose so." Sarah replied. "But I didn't get your name."

"Ah!" He smiled and bowed. "Sir Bill O'Riely, at your service!"

Her face dropped, but then she quickly put her smile back. This wasn't Dan, but he was still a loard of sorts. "Well Bill, I am Sarah." She curtsied and then the two got to talking. They talked for hours and hours until they were comfortable around each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DAN'S STORY

Dan followed the path that the mysterious old woman had told him to. The trail was old and covered with lots of brush. The forest that surrounded looked dead.

There were stone statues that looked so very real, Dan felt like he could reach out and touch them and there would be skin instead of stone there. But he knew that was impossible.

A strange creature, half man and half horse approached him. "Who are you and what are you doing in these parts?" He asked.

"I am Prince Dan..." Was all he could manage.

"Figures. And you are here to get to the top of the tower and rescue the princess?"

"Well, yes." Dan replied.

"All the men that come here say that, but Alexander kills them all."

"Alexander?" Dan asked.

"Yes, he is a...Well, you'll see him. Just be prepared, have a sword and a shield of sorts. Oh, and you should know his story. He was once the most handsome lad in all the land, and he was destined to marry one of the richest women in the land. But he didn't want to, he was in love with a commoner, Chanel, and they ran away. But his father hunted them down and had him turned into a beast. Then, a magical woman put a spell on Chanel that made her never age, so that she could wait for the day when her belovid might no longer look like the beast."

Dan stared at him in shock. "So, what should I do about this thing? Should I not kill it? And by the way what is your name?"

"Marus."

"Marus, what should I do?"

"You'll find that out all on your own." He disappeared like many of the others who had guided him.

"Thanks." Dan approached the tower only to be confronted by the ugliest creature he had ever seen in his life. It was a three headed creature, one head was a dog, another a snake, and the other a lion. The body was a dragon body. It was rather scary to say the least.

Dan pulled out his sword and swung it at the head that was like a snake. He figured that since that head was the longest, he could chop it off easiest. He hopped around, running from the ferocious beast and trying to get it into the right position so that he could attack it and kill it.

Dan noticed the air around him turning gold and wondered what it was. Faeries, dozens of them, all sprinkling their golden dust. Dan and Lucian both stopped and stared at the Faeries and then Alexander fell asleep.

Dan was about to drive a sword through his heart when he felt a gentle hand on his wrist. A woman wearing a white cloak emerged from behind him along with the Faeries. "Chanel?" He whispered.

She only nodded and went over by the creature, giving him something in each of his mouths. Slowly but surely, the creature turned into a man. He only wore a black cloth around his waist, and he didn't move at all. "Alex, come on." Chanel held his limp body. "Please! I didn't wait a lifetime for nothing! I need you." She cried.

"Kiss him." Dan told her.

"What?" She looked over at Dan in shock.

"Well, in most legends, the prince must kiss the princess, but in this case, you are the only one in love and awake, so I think if you kiss him, he might just wake up." Dan answered.

Chanel nodded and placed a kiss on Alex's lips. Alex was suddenly filled with life again. Alex leaned into her, still weary, but most certainly awake. "I...Love...You..." He stammered out to her.

"I love you too." Chanel was an emotional wreck, crying tears of joy that her belovid was finally completely hers. The king that had done this to them was dead, of that she was positive.

"Thank you for waiting for me." Alex added.

"For you, I would wait lifetimes." She leaned in and kissed him again, this time sweetly and romantically.

"Okay, this is amazing and sweet you two, but is there anyone in that castle? Because someone said that I needed to rescue her..." Dan interrupted.

"Yeah, go have a look. And dont worry, no more scary creatures are going to pop out at you." Alex replied.

Dan made his way to the top of the tower only to find a sleeping lady at the top of it. She was medium height, 5'4 or 5'5 and had brown hair pulled back. She looked so peaceful. Her lips were not smiling nor were they frowning, they were just plain.

Dan thought about what had just happened, to break the spell downstairs. They had to kiss. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, hoping that she would awaken. It took her a few seconds, but she came out of it...

XXXXX

AND WHAT NEXT? STAY TUNED FOR THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS!


End file.
